Hot Spring Galaxy
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Master Hand finally caves in and allows Rosalina and Palutena to take the Smashers to the Hot Spring Galaxy for some relaxation. Pit declares nothing is going to ruin the vacation, but oh does fate love to make things difficult. Pit/Pittoo Ganondorf/Palutena M!Robin/Shulk
1. Breathe Deep

**Hot Spring Galaxy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the interpretation of the Goddess of Magic Circe.**

**Summary: Master Hand finally caves in and allows Rosalina and Palutena to take the Smashers (and some assist trophies) to the Hot Spring Galaxy for some relaxation. Pit declares nothing is going to ruin the vacation, but oh does fate love to make things difficult. **

**Pairing: Pit/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena and Male Robin/Shulk with hints of Magnus/Pit, Fox/Sonic, Chrom/Olivia, Morgan/Lucina, Link/Midna, Shadow/Lyn and Henry/Female Robin**

**Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

**Genre: Romance, Suspense, Humor and Drama **

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi with a lot of gay jokes, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

**Twincest again is censored on this website. This is a three part fanfic each focusing on a different pairing (or one pairing is prevalent in each chapter. This chapter for example is specifically Ganondorf/Palutena, next is Robin/Shulk and the final is Pit/Pittoo. The galaxy name implies that its part of Mario Galaxy rather than being the Fire Emblem Awakening DLC scramble, so no Risen will show up but…enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Breathe Deep

* * *

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!"

Pit hopped off the Comet Observatory the minute it landed on a planet with nothing but steamy water and a huge resort hotel. The angel had a bag that was prepared for this particular vacation spot. Compared to everyone else, his body was ready for an experience of a lifetime.

"Pit, watch your step." The Goddess of Light reminded him as he was jogging in place waiting for someone in particular. "Pittoo, if you keep him waiting, he's going to tire himself out before he gets into the hot springs."

"That is not my name, and I can take my sweet time."

The dark angel was the next one out of the Comet Observatory piloted by the Queen of Cosmos. He wouldn't show it on his face, but he was equally excited as his light counterpart. After many long matches at the Smash Brothers Mansion, Rosalina finally managed to convince Master Hand to let everyone have an extended vacation. He didn't want any of the Smashers to leave in fear that someone would get hurt preventing them from participating in the tournament but he conceded defeat and allowed her to take all the Smashers, some of the assist trophies and Chrom's family (along with Robin's) with her. Rosalina tried to keep it a secret on where they were going, but Sonic and Red teamed up against her and eventually she caved in. After announcing they were going to the Hot Spring Galaxy, Pit would not shut up. Even if duct tape was slapped on his mouth, he wasn't going to lose steam even though Sonic lost the will to go the minute she said hot spring.

The Smashers as a whole were excited for the vacation…even though Rob didn't have any good memories of the hot spring and when Shulk asked about it, Rob wanted Chrom to keep his mouth shut but that wasn't going to happen given how his twin sister and her husband wanted to troll him.

"Tee-hee, Rob no need to be all down because of that one time you almost died in the hot springs. Oh that would have been glorious."

"I did not faint in the hot spring!" Rob shouted as he tried to hide his blush.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have had played with the merchant. Splashing her with water? How immature of you." Robin teased her twin brother.

"S-She wouldn't leave me alone! It wasn't a mixed bath!"

"It will this time around though." Chrom said with a smirk. "It won't matter if anyone gets to look at you."

Shulk chuckled seeing Rob turn a darker shade of red.

"Chrom, please stop! What if your daughter hears that?!"

"Lucina found that humorous."

"She has no sense of humor!"

Shulk started to laugh harder seeing Rob all flustered. Normally he's suave with his dialogue but apparently someone seeing his wee-wee drove him up the wall.

"Chrom, we're dropping this conversation! I don't want you two talking about it either, you hear?"

"Nya-ha~" Henry hummed followed by his wife copying his laugh. God these two were annoying!

Rob sulked most of the way through and didn't want to talk to anyone especially Shulk…who would just go over to Captain Falcon and Little Mac who were dying to see Samus in a yukata. They were all going to get one for free when they got there. Most of the guys were going to check out all the ladies to see who would be wearing it best even though a lot of the guys were already saying Samus. Palutena pouted how she would wear it better but Samus didn't want the attention. She just wanted a break.

So even after Pit and Pittoo got off the ship first, the other Smashers would soon follow with their things. Rosalina needed to leave to park her ship outside of the galaxy before coming back in leaving everyone else stranded.

"Welcome to the hot springs!"

Rob froze hearing the voice. Chrom just sighed seeing a familiar blue haired merchant coming their way.

"Crap, that woman!" Rob shouted as he attempted to hide behind his twin.

"I doubt that Anna is the same one Rob…" Robin grumbled but she was proven wrong when the merchant saw familiar white hair and glared in that direction.

"Oh, you're the boy who splashed me!"

"Huh? Why is it the same Anna?" Chrom asked rather surprised that this is indeed the same Anna although the blue hair should have given that away.

"I have ways of moving around the galaxy." She hummed as she noticed the angels who were waiting to rush ahead of everyone. "The reservations are complete but I can't let you in until the Goddess shows up."

"…This place is owned by a Goddess?" Lucina asked looking around. It looked the same as the hot spring from the outer realms minus the huge exotic building in the background.

This did not please Ganondorf. Seeing Palutena's smile made him even more anxious. Was this Goddess related to the green haired Goddess and if so, how bad would she be? His questions would be answered. An attractive figure with fair dark skin and raven colored hair appeared in a lovely orange yukata. If the guys were ogling over Samus, they were now at the appearance of an obvious Goddess. Palutena's smile almost faltered at the sight of her.

"Hello Circe, it's been a while."

"Why hello Goddess of Light Palutena. It has been a while. Where is my precious cousin?"

Pit tilted his head in confusion. "Cousin."

Dark Pit already had an idea. "Phosphora is in the back."

The demi-Goddess didn't want to be brought up like this especially since the Goddess of Magic snapped her fingers and warped her cousin to her so she can embrace her.

"Oh I missed you so much! I thought something terrible happen to you! Why don't you visit?"

"…I have more important things to do then lure men to your baths."

"Aww that's mean Phosphora! We have to watch each other's back you know."

"That's the last thing I'll let you do…"

"Hey, so can we go in now!" Pit immediately interrupted causing Phosphora to smirk. She hated being put on the spot and the brunette was incredibly impatient. "The hot spring is right in front of me!"

Circe hummed looking at the captain of the royal bodyguards. "Oh Palutena, is this your child? He's so cute."

"He's my servant." Palutena corrected.

"H-Hey! That's not true…okay…maybe it is…"

"Heh…"

"Don't give me that look Pittoo!"

Circe looked over at Dark Pit now surprised at the uncanny resemblance. Any Goddess would be able to tell though that they weren't twins. She smiled at her guests as she allowed them free reign of the hotel as long as they made sure to register. Pit immediately though rushed off attempting to dive into the hot spring fully clothed causing Dark Pit to grab him again.

"Wait you idiot! You got to change first!"

"But I wear my clothes with me to the bath!"

"Not here. You'll pass out."

"But…but…"

"Pit, be patient." Palutena repeated to the light angel. "Go inside first and unpack before you come out."

Of course the angel was impatient! His dream come true was right in front of him constantly being denied. Grabbing Pittoo by the arm, he dragged him inside.

"He's going way too fast…" Sonic grumbled causing Fox to laugh.

"That's funny coming from you. You should lighten up."

"…I hate water…" Sonic warned him. "Such a waste of a vacation spot. I rather take a run…you would come with me, right Megaman?"

"Uh…"

Megaman obviously didn't like the idea of being in a location where he could easily malfunction. If he couldn't do what everyone came here for, it was a waste of time. Fox could understand the blue bomber's problem, but Sonic was just being a brat.

"Come on Sonic, we'll find something for you to do. Don't want Shadow making fun of you."

"Tch, he's going to hang out with Lyn anyway…" The blue hedgehog mocked. "He's got no time for the hot springs."

The Smashers though all went into the hotel one by one. Circe pulled Palutena to the side saying she wanted to ask her about something later. She didn't pay much heed to it because she wanted to have fun.

* * *

After registering into the rooms with the assistance of the rather attractive bellboy and being assigned roommates, Pit did not waste anytime changing out of his tunic and into just his bottoms to jump right in. No matter how many times Dark Pit told him to slow down, the angel wouldn't listen. There were more than just the Smashers at this resort. Many people from around the galaxy came here to relax and Pit pushed past them to get to the hot springs. Yes there were some men relaxing in the water but no sight of the women. Pit didn't care though as he absorbed the air around him.

"Aww, the breeze is great here!"

"You say that whenever you're near a hot spring."

"No, you don't understand. We may have a big one in Skyworld and there are many small ones all over the earth, but this is the planet dedicated to hot springs! There are so many pools of water here Pittoo! We can have one to ourselves and play all night!"

The dark angel blushed at the thought. Pit obviously didn't mean it like that.

"And nothing bad is going to happen while we're here."

"…You're jinxing it."

Soon the other male Smashers and assist trophies would arrive and get into the hot spring. However, Pit wanted to make something clear to everyone. Magnus was just passing by and was surprised Pit was stupid enough to declare his intentions.

"I have a big announcement for you all!" Pit declared with a mega phone he took from inside his bag. Pittoo didn't realize he had it wrapped under his towel the entire time. "There are three rules to enjoying a hot spring! Step one, BREATHE DEEP! Step two, CLEAR YOUR MIND!"

Magnus did not want Pit to start the third one.

"Step three-"

"Pit, if you keep that up, you'll find yourself outside of the hot spring for the rest of the day." He grumbled. "And trust me, I think you would rather have some fun."

"But…"

Dark Pit looked at his twin funny. "What could the third rule be? Is it pointless like the other two?"

"…"

After being silent for only a few seconds, Pit just dived into the hot spring splashing anyone nearby. One of them was Sonic who freaked out at the water scorching his skin and rushed right back to the hotel. Red called for him to come back, but he wasn't returning anytime soon. Megaman and R.O.B. would also take their leave in order to avoid short-circuiting. Dark Pit didn't want to be the only one splashed and followed in after Pit who was trying to play around like it was a kiddie pool. Once Magnus settled in though, Pit had no problem making the situation awkward for the big guy sitting on his lap.

"Angel face, get off. I'm certain this is not how you enjoy a hot spring."

Pit was already in heaven as he let his head fall back. "You're like a teddy bear in the spring…puurfect…" He purred.

"I am not an inanimate object! Hey Devil face, get your twin off of me."

Dark Pit hated that nickname given to him by Magnus. It implied that he was a demon when he was an angel too…abet looking more like a fallen angel. He glared at the human before swimming away where he can be alone.

Everyone else would soon join in other hot springs as well. Red went in alone seeing his two friends leave him and went with his Pikachu and would eventually join in with Ike. Ike wanted to be with Pit in all honesty, but chose to handle Rob who was self-conscious about going in.

"Where is Anna? Is she watching?"

"Tee-hee, there's nothing to look at so you can come in." Henry told him happily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING TO LOOK AT?!"

If Robin were there, he would have gotten slapped but because she was changing with the rest of the ladies, he would be able to get away with it.

"You and Robin have the same built. She's flat and nice and it applies to you too being small and cute."

"I AM NOT SMALL!"

Henry laughed as he kept going. "Oh, Chrom can vouch for me for your sister. He saw her naked. Nya-ha, she told me and it's hilarious to imagine."

Chrom was so lucky his wife was getting changed with the female tactician. He hid his head under the water causing Rob to turn his anger toward him.

"Hey, what's this about seeing my sister naked?! Don't you have a wife?!"

Chrom glared at Henry who turned his attention to his son now who was trying to comfort Inigo.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight Henry…" He mumbled under the water forcing Chrom to get back up when he gulped too much water. Ike had to pat him on the back to make sure he wasn't drowning.

Rob was too pissy to deal with them and wanted to go over to Marth, Shulk and Link who were having a better conversation. As he swam over to them, he ended up examining the Hom's body. Even though he showed his chest off often in Smash, seeing it here was different because now his hair was wet after dunking his hair into the spring along with Link to see who could hold their breathe the longest. Link obviously won though as Link had the experience. The Prince of Altea flicked his hair when water splashed on his face.

"Childish." He grumbled before noticing the male tactician. "Hey Rob, keep me company while these two have a dunking competition."

"Really? Can I join?"

Shulk laughed seeing the white haired boy. Honestly, Shulk looked like a super model with how he held out in front of him to wipe whatever water was in his face.

"You wouldn't last long Rob. You don't have the endurance in Smash Run, so you won't last long here. Besides, didn't you faint when you went to a hot spring before?"

"Shulk, we will never talk about that again!"

Link was very interested in this incident for a different reason.

"Was the temperature too hot for you? If it is now, maybe you should get out early."

The Hero of Time was compassionate and worried for his friends truthfully. Rob only saw this as an insult as he swam toward Shulk.

"Not only will I last longer than you, but if I faint, you're going down with me."

"Really? I would like to see you try. Marth, you're the referee again!"

"Uhhhh…"

The three would then end up in the water again attempting to hold there breathe for as long as possible.

The rest of the male smashers and assist trophies were chilling in the hot spring. It would only be calm until the ladies came in with them. Ganondorf wanted to leave immediately seeing as how he wasn't getting much out of the hot spring beside it relaxing his back. Yes he didn't mind that Dark Pit kept him company (since Bowser was playing with his children instead of relaxing…what a great dad) but he didn't like public places like this. The only reason he didn't leave was like Pit who was resting in Magnus' lab (and probably turning him on), Dark Pit ended up resting his head against Ganondorf's large arms.

Once the ladies showed up, it was chaos again. Peach came out first with a cute pink towel (but underneath it was a pink bathing suit). Zelda and Lucina would follow suit dressing rather modestly. Morgan happily waved Lucina over causing her to blush when he tried to pull her in. Inigo was rather annoyed the boy was going after his sister like that so openly but he was like Henry and didn't notice too much. The female children (the Villagers and Wendy) fell in to play with Bowser Jr. and the others while Ms. Fit stayed outside the hot spring to exercise instead wearing the same thing she did in Smash. Lyn never came out though due to staying with Shadow in the hotel (and he hated the water as much as Sonic). Everyone after that came out in provocative clothing. Midna showed her human form in front of the Smashers wearing a rather skimpy outfit. Link blushed madly as he lost that round against Shulk and Rob when he looked at her. Zelda wasn't pleased she being outmatched by her. Rosalina in contrast to Peach wore a beautiful star shaped outfit but like everything else, you try to look at her private parts and you would only see the galaxy. The men were looking at Samus though who blushed at what she was given inside.

"This is ridiculous…" She thought to herself as actually covered her chest. "The other ladies get something attractive and I get…strings…"

Palutena probably planned that given she was coming out last. Captain Falcon and Little Mac jumped out of the water immediately to hit on her asking if she wanted them to wash her back. She just wanted to be alone but they weren't going to for a while. Shulk wanted to join in the harassment campaign but Rob pulled his leg causing him to go under.

"Hey, what was that about?!"

"I won this round!" Rob smirked seeing Shulk out of breathe. Damn did he look attractive?

"You cheated! I wasn't looking! Rematch!"

The Monado boy's attention was directed toward the tactician now. Link was begging Marth to help him out but he was enjoying the chaos of Link being chased by attractive girls in the water now. Marth would creep away from Shulk and Rob and go nag Ike who was getting the most out of the hot spring.

Phosphora came out next with electrifying results. She wanted to impress Pit but he was too far gone on Magnus' lap. She pouted as she went over to Rosalina who was resting on her own. Rob came out afterward because she had a really hard time putting on the outfit. It made her appear like a mermaid with the seashell bra and the lower portion of her panties having a tail pattern (and she also attached a tail behind her butt). Henry hummed at his attractive wife as she made her way toward her family.

"You look like a fish. Do you have gills now?"

"Unfortunately no, but do you like it?"

"Of course."

Chrom frowned not seeing his wife. "Where's Olivia?"

"She was too shy to come out. She'll come out later when there are less people."

The bluenette sighed. Why did he expect this to happen? Well, at least he can watch his children.

Finally though was Palutena…and all she had was a green towel wrapped around her. Anyone could tell if she lost her towel, she would be exposed.

"…Goddess of Light. Put some clothes on underneath that." Ganondorf grumbled seeing Palutena head toward him. "We are in a public place."

"Oh it wouldn't be too bad if I lost my towel." She chuckled. "Pittoo, move over."

"No way! I got here first-guhhhh!"

If Dark Pit didn't move, he would be smothered with her boobies when she attempted to sit down causing him to fall into the spring. She had no problem sitting on him if he wouldn't move from below. Ganondorf pitied the fool especially when he started seeing bubbles forming from below.

"You are a cruel mistress."

"Huh? Am I sitting on something?"

The dark angel managed to slip out of her gasping for breath when he got to the surface. His face was pink due to the hotness of the spring and the fact that he was exposed to the Goddess' body.

"A-Are you trying to drown me?!"

"You wouldn't move Pittoo."

"D-Dammit! You're the worse! D-Do that to that idiot over there who's giving that stupid human a lap dance!"

None of that was actually happening in reality causing Ganondorf to chuckle. "Perhaps the heat is getting to you to have a wild imagination like that."

"Oh, not you too!" The dark angel whined. He was trying to keep his composure but that wasn't happening.

"Lighten up Pittoo. Just go join your brother over there."

"Uh…now I don't want to be here anymore."

Palutena loved how the dark angel was different from Pit. He was rage quitting before things even began and he didn't even seem to realize it when he got out of the hot spring. He shivered being exposed by the cool air. Pit noticed immediately and frowned.

"Where are you going Pittoo?"

"I'm going back to my room. This is lame."

"W-What? Already? We haven't even done much!"

"Just sit there giving that idiot a boner and I'll be in my room just fine munching on the snacks they give me!"

Magnus did not like the way the red eyed angel worded that statement. He definitely wasn't being turned on by Pit sitting on his lap. The white angel would have noticed anyway. Instead of staying in, Pit got up and followed after his twin.

"W-Wait, you can't go alone! I'll go with you!"

Dark Pit was ignoring his twin as the two both made it back in but not before grabbing their towels. For being the loudest at coming here, Pit was quick to leave if his twin was upset. Magnus sighed though feeling lonely. He had company though, so it wasn't an issue.

"Heh, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

The man talking to him was from Shulk's world, Dunban. He was like Chrom who was allowed to roam around the Smash Brothers mansion with the same perks as him due to his position as the father of Lucina and best friend of both Robins.

"Why wouldn't I be? In my world, humans don't get the time to rest like the Goddess and the angels."

"…So you don't notice something is amiss?"

Magnus smirked. "What, is that other magic Goddess going to turn us all into swine?"

"I don't think its her. I think its something else."

He looked over to Shulk who was now pulling on Rob's nose causing him to react poorly and attempt to pull his hair.

"I'll keep my guard up, but I doubt anything eventful will happen."

"I can only hope." He mumbled as he got out of the spring and went over to the one where Shulk and Rob were playing in.

"Dammit, now who's the cheater?" Rob cursed.

"What's wrong? The scale not in your favor? Oww!"

Rob was splashing him with the water now in the same vain he did to Anna at the other hot spring. Shulk was not going to lose to this and unleashed a title wave on Rob causing him to scream at the heat in his face. When the two duked it out like little children, Dunban got splashed causing him to sigh.

"Shulk, when are you going to grow up?"

Shulk stopped causing Rob to get one last wave in his face. His expression darkened realizing that Rob was getting the last laugh now.

"Dunban, I'm kind of busy. What do you need?"

"…Don't do anything reckless." He cautioned. "I have a bad feeling about this place."

Shulk just laughed it off. "You're worrying too much Dunban. Just relax!"

There was no time to be relaxing when Rob deciding to jump on Shulk and knock him down in the hot spring. Rob laughed at how Shulk was having a hard time getting back to his feet.

"I am always three steps ahead of you." The tactician laughed in triumph as Shulk got back up angry now.

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong!"

Donkey Kong who was resting in another spring heard this and turned around. "Oooh?"

Good thing this didn't turn into a free for all with all the people around.

* * *

Fox sighed seeing how Sonic wasn't going to leave his room. He didn't join in with Falco because he was worried for the blue hedgehog. While Megaman simply went to explore the place with Robotic Operating Buddy, Sonic stayed in his room to mope until Fox dragged him out.

"Fox, you're not going to see me in a yukata. Stop trying."

Fox didn't change into anything yet because he was going to convince the hedgehog to do something first.

"Why would I care about…stop changing the subject and get out and do something. You'll make Red worry."

"He'll be fine. He has Pikachu." Sonic sighed again seeing the look in Fox's eyes. "Look, I told you I can't swim. Even if I can't drown in the hot spring, I rather stay away from water."

"If you need someone to help you get rid of your aquaphobia, I can-"

"Look its fine, I'll just get out and look around so you won't nag me."

As Sonic pretty much chased Fox out of his room and locked his own door with the key given to him, he heard a familiar laugh and sighed.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise Star Fox."

Fox was surprised at the voice while Sonic wasn't really impressed.

"Wolf?"

Wolf O'Donnel was a Smasher during the Brawl season. He couldn't join this time because he had a really big bounty he couldn't pass up. He didn't mind though that Fox would attempt to mimic him sometimes in battle causing him to joke about how he was a superior foe.

"The one and only. Nice to see you Smashers are around these parts. Enjoying the hot springs?"

"Ha ha…very funny…"

"Sonic, you still got your fear of water? Now is a bad time to have that fear."

"…What are you doing here Wolf?" Fox interrupted realizing that Sonic was being put on the spot.

"I'm here on a mission." Wolf said getting straight to the point. "Something ominous is happening here, and I'm going to catch them."

"Really? This place seems peaceful. Does it have to do with the Goddess?"

"No. It has to do with the recent kidnappings."

That caught Fox's attention. "Kidnapping? How so? I would imagine it would be difficult to happen at a resort like this."

"Yes that is true, but when you're involved in a slave trade, you can get away with it."

The atmosphere immediately fell when he said those words.

"…Slave…"

"Trade?"

* * *

Time past and some of the Smashers started to leave the spring when it was getting too hot for them. After fighting in the spring, Shulk left first annoyed with how Rob was such a manchild with Rob following afterward at how he let some teenager get the best of him. Robin found her twin acting like this amusing and stayed in.

Ganondorf and Palutena got out eventually only after the King of Evil almost made a scene. The Goddess of Light was bored. He was not interested in her figure the slightest so her constantly changing positions to get a reaction out of him was only a nuisance more than anything else. The Smashers wanted Samus to do that to them, but she wanted nothing to do with it. A few times, he forgot to breathe deep like Pit recommended when Palutena would place herself in his lap, the towel threatening to fall off at any moment. He grumbled at how aggressive she was being in front of everyone and it was almost shameless. However, as long as the angel twins weren't there, this acting was fair game. Zelda honestly was disgusted with that attitude…yet Midna was doing the same thing to Link who wanted to avoid her.

Palutena had garnered the attention of the other male visitors that weren't Smashers. The Goddess was a sight to behold and some were drooling when she exposed her butt a few times. Ganondorf stood up to Palutena's disappoint and went over to the men who were talking about how sexy she was and how they wished she did it to them.

"Do you swine have a problem with the Goddess of Light?" Ganondorf asked in a dark and threatening tone. To anyone outside of Smash, that sounded like a nickname rather than a title.

"N-No sir. We were just admiring her beauty from a distant."

"Y-Yeah. She's hot!"

Well that second guy wasn't helping the first guy's case. Ganondorf was this close to pulling the guy of the water and hoisting him up in the air. But he had restraint here so he just slammed the rock next to them causing them to shriek at how it cracked rather easily without the Demon King breaking a sweat. The Smashers still around looked up to see what was going on now.

"Listen well human swine, if you do not have those lustful eyes look away from _**my woman**_ then I will crush you with my bare hands like what I did to the rock right next to you. No one has the right to look at the Goddess of Light that way."

Palutena had a huge grin on her face compared to the shocked (or not really surprised) expressions on everyone else' face. The men shrieked as they all hopped out of the hot spring and ran like chimpanzees back into the hotel. Ganondorf just grumbled at how he lost his temper rather easily, but once he looked at the Smashers, he realized what he just declared and facepalmed.

"…The secret's out…"

"I win." Palutena hummed as she got out and floated toward the King of Evil.

"Honestly…" He glared at everyone else especially Bowser who felt betrayed (no more evil bros before hoes jokes anymore). "That threat applies to everyone here as well. Touch Palutena, and I will kill you, Smash Brothers rules be damned."

Link probably could have made the best comeback but even he was terrified at the tone Ganondorf was using. No matter how many times he thought him over Hyrule, he would never be this angry. The Gerudo King huffed as he stormed off back into the hotel with Palutena trailing happily at the display affection she was getting finally.

* * *

"You're going to be the death of me woman." Ganondorf shouted as they made it to an upper floor. Ignoring the Goddess of Light was a tiresome task, but the high they got in the hotel, the less people that showed up and the more likely he could be himself and call her out on her behavior.

"Aww Ganny, say that again! Say that I'm your woman!" She teased as she flew toward his side and poked his cheek.

"Manipulative."

"Well my sexy charm didn't work on you, so I just used it on the other unfortunate souls. Good thing you didn't kill them or there would have been problems."

"What, you would slay me like you did your uncle?" Yes he was trying to be sarcastic but it was enough for Palutena to put her feet on the ground and glare in his direction. "Hypothetically."

"Well, it was only two humans…so I guess I would let it slide. And I don't think Pit would mind too much."

The angel's feelings always came first. It was amazing how much of a doting parent Palutena was even though she denied it and refused to show it in Smash.

"…Do you not have a meeting with the Goddess of Magic?"

"Later. I didn't like the look she gave Pittoo, so I'm going to hold off for now." She said with a fake smile. "Ganny, we share a room, will you help me put my yukata on?"

"Use your magic to put it in yourself. It only takes a couple of seconds."

"Oh come on…you're no fun…"

"Your definition of fun means embarrassing me and scaring everyone else."

She giggled when he said that, but both stopped in their track when they heard a huge crash coming from the upper floors. At first they would have ignored it, but Palutena felt something ominous.

"Pit…Pittoo…"

"Hmm?"

Palutena took Ganondorf's advice to dorm a green yukata in place of her green towel and quickly rushed toward the stairs.

"…Couldn't you just teleport?"

He followed her to make sure nothing bad was going on, but she didn't get far when she crashed into Megaman when she was obviously using super speed to get from one location to the next.

"Aww, I'm sorry Ms. Palutena!" Megaman exclaimed as he had a habit of blocking anyone with his leaf shield who came his way. Given that Sonic had a habit of crashing into him, he put the shield up specifically for him.

"N-No, its okay. Listen, have you seen Pit or Pittoo?"

"Umm…Pit actually went to go buy some snacks. I saw him carrying them up the stairs. He can't see anything so that crash might be him falling with the candy…"

Well that sounded like Pit. Ganondorf did not appreciate having to run across the hall to where the stairs were.

"It's probably nothing Goddess of Light."

Of course when he said that there was a sound like a breaking glass followed by another loud crash. Palutena was not going to take the risk as she sped up the stairs. There was this ominous feeling in her chest and it wasn't going away.

* * *

Shulk hummed at the idea of finally getting some food. He was enjoying the luxury of new cuisine that could not be served at Smash Brothers Mansion or in his home world. He just got so enticed by the new smell that came from the bellboy's room that he had to follow him in. Dunban warned him not to do anything reckless but this place has been proven to be a safe haven.

"So where's the food?"

He was starting to act like Pit with how impatient he was for something like that. The bellboy continued to smile as he offered him a cup of fragrance tea. He hummed as he took a seat. The bellboy looked outside as if waiting for someone to come down the hall with food, but with no one around, he closed the door behind him.

"It will take a couple of minutes." He told the blonde. "In the mean time, rest here with new brand of tea that is going around the galaxy. It's made from the freshest tea herbs mixed with something lovely."

Shulk wanted to know what this meant and didn't hesitate to start drinking the tea. In all honesty, he was wondering what he was expecting. Tea wasn't juice and he wanted something sweet.

His body tensed up though after the first sip. He just thought that was the point and kept drinking. The entire time, the bellboy watched him profusely until he finished.

"I think this needs more flavor…"

"Yes…it probably does for someone of your caliber." He mumbled. "Would you like another cup?"

"No. I can wait for the food."

The bellboy slowly took the cup away as he headed toward the door. He took the cart with him before closing the door behind him. Shulk had time to think to himself now that he was alone…but that meant thinking about what Rob was doing. Instead of hanging out like he promised to do, he went to hit on a bunch of exotic elves that were skinny-dipping in one of the more private baths. Did he not care that he was a peeping tom if he looked? Where was Chrom to pull him by the ear?

Again he felt his heart beat faster for a minute before he felt his head spinning. What was going on?

_Maybe I should take a nap in my room. _Shulk thought as he forced himself to stand. He nearly tripped over his own feet but made it to the door…only to realize that it was shut tight and wouldn't open.

_Huh? I'm locked in? D-Don't tell me that he…drugged me! _The headache was getting worse as he collapsed to the floor in pain. Why did he leave Monado in his room? He couldn't foresee this if he didn't have the blade with him.

The bellboy came back with a huge bag meant to carry luggage around the hotel. He closed the door again and locked it from the inside this time as he looked down at the Hom who was struggling to stay awake.

"I guess there was no need for me to threat if it didn't work right away. How foolish to drink the whole thing. Didn't your friend tell you to be cautious?"

The bellboy's expression darkened but still kept a serene smile on his face. Shulk attempted to stand up and succeeded surprising the man, but he just laughed as he grabbed the obi of Shulk's yukata and yanked it off rather slowly. Shulk yelped as he spun around like a top until it loosened the yukata to the point his chest was showing. He ended up falling on the floor after being exposed.

"You're going to need to take a quick nap now. Can't have you screaming for help now can I?"

He cursed how his vision was fading. He was too dizzy to do anything. He was a Smasher and he ended up in this situation. The bellboy chuckled as his vision finally faded into nothingness.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7067 words.**

**Li: Cliffhanger…**

**Me: You thought it was going to be a happy go lucky fic? Nah, you know me. Notes! **

**1\. This is not the DLC Hot Spring Scramble location despite the title. In Mario Galaxy, many planets are themed after something and I would like to think Rosalina knew of a resort planet. Anna is here though given how she uses the Dimension Gate often and is still trying to make money. **

**2\. Circe is the Goddess of Magic. Those who read the Odyssey will get the joke that she's notorious for luring Odysseus and his men to her manor, turned many of them into pigs and then pretty much raped Odysseus in exchange for his men's safety (not like it meant much). She only allowed them to leave after he went to the Underworld and met Persephone and the prophet that would tell him how to make it back home. **

**3\. I based Phosphora off of the Greek God of light/morning star Phosphorus (hence the name). The father is someone I can't really care about since it was a minor God but the mother is the Goddess of Dawn Eos who is the sister of Helios and Selena (in the Kid Icarus universe headcanon I have). Phosphora has all of these lightning abilities though because honestly, there is no Greek God of lightning besides Zeus and Phosphora is not Zeus. **

**4\. If anyone didn't get the joke, Pit was stating the three things to enjoy a hot spring in Uprising. The third one is remove pants…that was said to Magnus and started to get a little too gay. Imagine Pit saying that to the ladies. He would probably get smacked and accused of being a pervert…and he is. **

**5\. If you haven't noticed, Palutena and Ganondorf are in a rather serious relationship here…and yet Palutena acts so much like Zeus. But this already explains why the angel twins have no problem going up to Ganondorf. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. This is only part one and there are three parts. Wait for part 2. Ja ne! **


	2. Clear Mind

**Hot Spring Galaxy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. **I only own the interpretation of the Goddess of Magic Circe.****

**Summary: Master Hand finally caves in and allows Rosalina and Palutena to take the Smashers (and some assist trophies) to the Hot Spring Galaxy for some relaxation. Pit declares nothing is going to ruin the mood, but oh does fate love to make things difficult.**

**Pairing: Pit/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena and Male Robin/Shulk with hints of Magnus/Pit, Chrom/Olivia, **Morgan/Lucina, Link/Midna, Shadow/Lyn and Henry/Female Robin****

**Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

**Genre: Romance, Suspense, Humor and Drama **

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi with a lot of gay jokes, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

**Twincest again is censored on this website as well as the attempted rape scene later in the chapter. This is a three part fanfic each focusing on a different pairing. The galaxy name implies that its part of Mario Galaxy rather than being the Fire Emblem Awakening DLC scramble, so no Risen will show up but…enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Clear Mind

* * *

"What do you mean there's a slave trader in the area?" Sonic asked a little too loudly. His voice was on the verge of breaking at this.

"My sources don't know any falsehood Sonic. The slave trader hides out in this particular galaxy luring people into a false sense of security before selling off to those blasted goblins." Wolf explained seeing as the blue hedgehog didn't want to believe it. "It's only when a certain amount of people have gone missing did the slave trader become reckless and kidnapping more prominent figures as of late."

"So much for Pit's prayer." Fox mocked as he patted the blue wonder on his back. "You shouldn't worry too much about this Sonic. Wolf will take care of it, right?"

"Who do you think I am?" Wolf asked in a mocking tone. "Just because I'm not in the mansion, doesn't mean I'm incompetent. I got my team circling the galaxy for any suspicious ships. It's my job to find the people who are set to be the next targets."

"…If this is a problem, why hasn't that Goddess said anything?" Sonic asked. "That's just irresponsible!"

"She hasn't noticed until recently. She's not like the Queen of the Cosmos or the Goddess of Light. She's not as powerful as them and she's not omnipresent. Perhaps her reputation of kidnapping in the past was why this place was chosen specifically to take the people."

"Uhh…what are we going to tell the others?"

"Sonic, don't panic too much. The fewer people who know, the better." Fox reminded him. "If Wolf wants to catch the culprit, we need to keep our mouth shut."

"But…"

"But you two can help search for anything suspicious." Wolf added. "I will ask Samus and Douglas to assist. They are bounty hunters and should be able to help get the job faster."

Sonic still wasn't certain that keeping silent were a good idea. The leader of Star Fox knew that Sonic was just not a secret keeper.

"If you're scared, go back to your room."

"H-Hey! I'm not scared! Who do you take me for?!"

Fox laughed as he patted the hedgehog on the head now still treating him like a child. Unfortunately for Wolf, someone did hear about the recent abductions and ran off to check on someone.

* * *

Pit couldn't believe that Pittoo forced him to get out of the hot spring to buy some candy at the stand. The dark angel wasn't going to help him at all. In fact, unless Pit did what he wanted, there would be no sneaking off to have some fun in the private hot spring later tonight. Pit would do anything for that hot spring. He would be sharing with the dark angel but that was the time to educate him on how to handle it. He wouldn't let Pit finish the saying and he was going to complete his task with him.

The angel bought too much candy though and couldn't see where he was going. He ended up crashing into someone as a result.

"S-Sorry!" Pit shouted. "Too much candy!" The angel went straight to getting the candy before looking up at whom he hit. Immediately he scowled though seeing green skin. "Oh hell no! A goblin in the hotel? I know this place is for all races, but bastards like you too?"

If it were anyone else, Pit would have gotten smacked. This goblin though looked down at the white angel before his eyes widened.

"…You're the target."

"Huh?"

Pit didn't get to finish as the goblin tried to grab Pit by the tunic causing the white angel to throw a box of candy in the face. The captain was smart in bringing his arm under his yukata. Even though he said that everyone would enjoy themselves and nothing would happen, he had a sinking feeling he was wrong and kept it on him. Now was a great time to use it and slam the upperdash arm in the goblin's face causing him to growl in pain as he attempted to wrestle Pit to the ground.

"Pit, what the hell is taking you so long? I'm hungry and…huh?"

"Pittoo stay inside!" Pit shouted seeing the dark angel open the door. The angel was able to realize that the goblin wasn't after him but his twin. They looked identical and the goblin realized that too as he tried to slam Pit deeper into the floor with his powerful fists. Dark Pit didn't have a weapon on him because he honestly thought nothing would happen. "

"Dammit!" The dark angel cursed as he went into the room and came back holding a huge lamb ready to slam the lampshade into the goblin's head. The goblin wasn't fast enough to block that and was hit in between his nose when he turned his head. Pit followed up with punching the goblin skyward causing the entire hotel to shake at the impact. The blow was enough to leave the goblin unconscious.

"Aww yeah, teamwork!" Pit cheered but Dark Pit was less than pleased.

"So what did you say about nothing going to happen at this resort?"

"Aww come on! I thought nothing bad would happen…" Pit mumbled. "Oh man…I just realized Lady Palutena is going to kill us if she sees the damage."

"I'll just say it was you. You told me to stay in my room."

"Hey! Don't shift the blame to just me lamp hater!"

"I don't love lamp Pit, but not my problem."

Sure enough a few Smashers rushed to where the problem was. It was a shame that Palutena had to be one of them.

"Pit, Pittoo! What happened? What did you two do?!"

"It was only Pit."

"Oh no! You broke the lamp!"

"You cracked the floor, broke the ceiling and spilled my candy on the carpet."

"I paid for the candy you ungrateful jerk! You didn't do anything!"

"I kept the bed warm."

Ganondorf glared at the goblin that was unconscious on the floor. The green haired Goddess was too busy rushing over to her angel children and embracing them in fear of what might have happened. Ganondorf picked up the goblin and smacked him until he woke up. At first the goblin growled until he recognized the face and cowered in fear.

"Aieee! T-The King of Evil?! Here?!"

"I have idiot servants and have done vile things in the past, but what you goblins do is deplorable. I demand to know what you are doing here in this resort away from slave trading."

The only other Smashers behind the two were Rosalina (who did not make her appearance known due to stalking from behind after hearing all the commotion) and Megaman. Rosalina teleported away from the area to report to Circe leaving Megaman to assist Ganondorf's threat by pointing his blaster toward the terrified goblin.

"I-I swear I haven't done anything yet!" The goblin cried. "I was just one of the goblins picking up a package and leaving! I swear I haven't done anything!"

"Goblins are good liars." Pit pointed out to the Demon King. "I think you know that though."

"I can smell fraud from this gremlin."

"…Do not kill him Ganondorf. We give him to Circe."

Ganondorf wasn't done messing with the goblin regardless. "Who are the people you were going to pick up? If you lie to me again, you might find your head detached from the rest of your body."

"Aiieee! I was going to pick up a Hom, a dancer and some elves!" Ganondorf gripped on his neck harder as he forced him to continue. "Arghh…there was also reports of angels here…so my client wanted to score big but…arghhh!"

Ganondorf would have killed the goblin if Palutena didn't rest her hand on his arm. His stare was scarier than the fact he was going to murder the bastard. He dropped the goblin on the floor and then punched him over the head knocking him out again.

"Goddess of Light, your angel children are very fortunate to be able to defend themselves."

Pit pouted as a response despite Palutena's stern expression to his statement. "Grampadork, I'm able to handle myself. Pittoo on the other hand…"

"Hey! You said that nothing bad would happen!"

"…You actually believed me?"

"Jerk…that will be less time in the hot springs for you!"

"…Why am I getting punished?"

Ganondorf would not allow the angels to brush this encounter off though. While Palutena was urging the blue bomber to tie the goblin up with a rope she magically pulled out of her yukata (magic I tell you), the King of Evil would give the angel twins some…unlikely advice.

"You two, you must not worry the Goddess of Light. Pit, you know what these goblins are capable of."

Pit sighed, "Of course I do. I hate them more than the Underworld army."

"…Yet you did not tell Dark Pit about them."

"Besides their ugly mug, how bad can they be?"

Pit wished that the dark angel did not open his mouth to this. Dark Pit did not inherit Pit's memories only his emotions when the Mirror of Truth broke. Pit's knowledge of certain aspects of the galaxy were kept from the dark twin specifically because to shield him from some of the messed up aspects. Dark Pit already saw things black and grey because he was the personification of all of the negative emotions Pit had withheld within himself.

"Goblins are slave traders." He explained. "They do more than just raid other planets and murder in huge numbers. They take anyone they find attractive, specifically young woman and children and take them back to their hideout. The location of their home base is unknown and the secret trading are difficult to track down. Goblins are the opposite of the Gerudo. A mostly male dominated race with no way to reproduce amongst themselves, so they result to kidnapping to repopulate their race…"

Palutena hated how the King of Evil would compare his race to the disgusting goblin tribe. They were thieves but they weren't rapists for the most part…even if they had a habit of kidnapping men who were unfortunate enough to end up in the area. Ganondorf himself would not stoop to that level of vileness and Pit notion too. The dark angel was still confused.

"If the goblins are a one gendered race, there wouldn't be that much point in taking men…"

"They smuggled a drug that forces the person to biologically switch their gender. No one is safe especially races that can live a long life reproducing for them."

"Aww…"

"I think that's enough Ganondorf." Palutena interrupted with a motherly tone. "Pit, Pittoo, I want you both to stay in your rooms until this issue is solved. If what he said is true, I will not put you two at risk."

"But Lady Palutena, we beat his ass before you got here. We'll be fine."

"No." She said firmly startling both angels. "I trust both of you. You two are incredibly powerful angels, but we do not know how many goblins are in the vicinity nor do we know who the client is that is kidnapping the guests. You two can come out when everything is cleared."

"But…"

"Pit, do not make me put a lock on the door until we rounded up the suspects."

The twins were stuck at this point. Dark Pit honestly felt exhausted all of a sudden from the explanation about the goblins and slave rings. Was he on the list or Pit? Well, it must have been Pit since there was nothing they could do with a replica of the original. Still…

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the one who was referred to as a Hom? Who was a Hom again?"

There was a long pause before Pit mumbled it as a matter of fact.

"Shulk…"

* * *

Shulk finally came to, but by the time he did there was no escape from the situation he put himself in. The room was too dark for him to see anything. The only thing he did see though was the bellboy who was speaking to someone on a cellphone before hanging up with a smirk on his face.

"The Hom boy is awake, I see." He hummed seeing the drug wear off his victim. "Too little, too late to do anything my boy."

Shulk did not grasp the situation he was in until he tried to move his arms in an attempt to punch the smug look off the bastard. His hands were hoisted up in the air while his legs were tied to two nearby poles opposite of each other effectively spreading his legs out. The yukata was still on him but it was still missing its obi that exposed his chest. Also didn't help that when he tried to curse him out that something was preventing him from speaking.

"Just hang around until your buyer comes in. He'll be disappointed that you're not a woman, but a Hom is on the list of demands."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

He snickered as he went over to the blonde and placed his hand on the boy's leg. He shivered feeling it being caressed.

"Not to bad though. Your skin is well taken care of and you are wonderful to look at." The bellboy snickered as he trailed his hand up higher to the inner thigh. "I'm almost certain you're a virgin too with the way you're reacting."

Of course he was a virgin. If anyone saw him at Smash Brothers Mansion trying to get Samus' attention, it would be obvious that he was trying to score. Sure there were girls that might have liked him back at home (and he might have crushed on his childhood friend), but he could never get beyond a crush. Then there was Rob who he admired greatly for his intelligence and wit but nothing would come out of that either.

"Hope you won't mind testing my theory." He hummed as he reached into Shulk's boxers causing him to make an unrecognizable sound that was muffled by the tape plastered on his mouth.

The blonde's attempt to break free caused Shulk to panic on the spot. His legs wouldn't close so he can squish the smug asshole's head and the bellboy wasn't close enough to receive a headbutt. How pathetic of him to be unable to defend himself…

"Aww, don't look so down. You'll do fine."

Again more noises came when those hands reached out toward his chest and pinched his nipples. He intentionally pulled hard on it causing the Smasher to yelp at the feeling.

"You know I put more than just a sleeping drug in that tea. There was also aphrodisiac inside. It won't be long until you're moaning."

_W-What…then that means this whole bought out is…dammit!_

Almost immediately Shulk was feeling a weird sensation in his body when the bellboy started to lick his nipples before trailing down to his stomach.

"Gggg!"

"Very sensitive. You will do fine." The bellboy looked toward the door annoyed at something though. "He's very late."

Who was late? The person that would take him away? Shulk would rather die resisting then letting this bastard have his way!

"SHULK!"

The bellboy jumped hearing someone's voice on the other side. The door was burn to bits.

_Rob!_ Shulk thought but he actually muffled his name in the gag.

The white haired tactician decided not to wear his yukata until later and put his robe back on. He was ready for battle unlike the other Smashers. He didn't seem to be in good spirits though and seeing Shulk tied up in an uncomfortable position probably didn't help his mood either. His eyes became fixated on the bellboy who backed up upon seeing that his hiding spot was revealed.

"O-Oh, this is a surprise! I was just about to report that I found one of the locations of the trade here…y-you should probably leave and warn others about this…"

"Don't tempt me peasant!" He snarled. "Arcthunder!"

The bellboy was surprisingly fast despite his appearance. The lightning touched the tip of Shulk's feet causing him to yelp at the tingly sensation. Rob wouldn't let up and charged the bellboy with his Levin sword. The bellboy blocked the blade to his surprise but Rob wasn't going to let the sudden competence get to him. He jumped back and unleashed a barrage of Elwind that not only cut the ropes that bound Shulk but also smacked at the bellboy's face and a few parts of his party. It was then did Rob notice the skin of the man was peeling.

"Tch."

"You're…not human…"

"You're not either." The bellboy snarled as more of his skin came off revealing that he wasn't as pale as he appeared to be. His skin was very green underneath the white and his cracked face was revealing a more monstrous appearance. "Now that you might see what I am, you're going to die right here."

His fingernails suddenly extended as he charged the magic swordsman. Shulk managed to pull the duct tape off his mouth, but there wasn't much he could do but watch his friend almost be impaled by the sharp nails. Without Monado, he was a sitting duck and his body was still feeling funny.

"Arcfire!"

Rob tried to set the bellboy on fire who retaliated with water magic that sent Rob flying out the door.

"Gahh!"

"Rob!"

An attempt to use his thunder magic would only backfire as Rob found out when he tried to charge his shot. He should have realized water conducted electricity when he shocked himself.

"Hah, hilarious! Stay like that and I'll make this quick."

Rob blocked the sharp nails when the bellboy got close with his Levin sword. If the tomes were useless, then he would stick with his sword instead. Rob was not good with one on one and he was pushed farther into the hallway away from Shulk who attempted to crawl out of the room despite his naked state.

"Elwind!"

Again he sent razor sharp blades of wind at the bellboy only for it to be deflected away. One hit the man's mouth though revealing a beak.

"W-What are you?"

"I'm a slave trader who is going to be making money! Now die!"

Rob was lucky though as someone shot a Thoron from a distance followed by a Ruin spell. Both spells may have missed but the bellboy jumped back.

"Brother!"

Rob was glad he had backup. Perhaps Robin noticed that when her brother was acting odd that she too would join in. Unlike her brother, she was wearing a fancy white yukata with lighting bolts on it. Henry was right by her side with a black yukata with a wolf pattern.

"Oh! It's a kappa! Those things are in myths! That means we can kill myths!" Henry declared.

"A kappa?" Rob asked.

A kappa the bellboy was. At this point, there was no point hiding his mask anymore. Using the water to cover his body, once the water fell to the ground there was a green reptile in front of them. The scales on its body were the most noticeable but it had a carapace and a plate on its head.

"You have friends…" He growled. "I guess I'll go to plan b."

Immediately, the kappa held onto the floor and apparently drained water below the planet before forcing it out and sending it like a title wave in the hallway. Rob was unfortunate to be knocked back by the current but Henry was quick to get in front of his wife and shield her. They weren't blown away as a result with Henry's idea of using his dark tome to create a barrier in front of them. The kappa used this distraction though to go back into the room where Shulk was. The sudden rush of the water knocked Shulk back. He yelped feeling the kappa grab him by the hair.

"You're coming with me along with the other pretty ladies I caught."

He couldn't talk or he would swallow water. The kappa used the title wave to his advantage to get away so when the water drained itself in the hall, he made his escape. Rob wheezed trying to breathe again.

"Brother!"

"Sister, go after…him…" He coughed as he almost threw up some water there. "That bastard got Shulk…and probably more…"

* * *

Chrom ended up leaving shortly after Ganondorf made a fool of himself in front of everyone. There was no point staying when his wife wasn't there. Yes, Robin and Henry trailed after him to mock him, but the king wanted to be left alone with his wife. It was why he was suspired that he went inside his room that Olivia wasn't around.

"Maybe she's walking around." Chrom told himself as he searched the room just to make sure. It was odd for Olivia to go anywhere on her own especially a place like this. Perhaps she went to go buy something for Inigo or perhaps she went to the room where you could get a free massage. Those nice ideas fell though when he looked into the bathroom of their room. Immediately he noticed her wedding wing on the floor. He frowned as he picked it up. "Why would she drop something like this?" He clenched his fist seeing this. His heart was pounding and it was becoming difficult to breathe. "…No…I'm being paranoid but…"

"DAD!"

Chrom shot out of his thoughts and walked outside of the bathroom. Inigo in a blue yukata with flower patterns looked ready to fall over.

"What is it Inigo?"

"H-Have you seen mother? We were suppose to meet up but she hasn't shown up for a while now."

"Weren't you still in the springs?"

"I got out before then. I'm sorry if your attention was toward the Goddess at the time."

"Please don't imply that I found Palutena attractive…"

"She is hot dad but remember who your wife is. I'm not really thrilled that you looked at aunt Robin."

"Okay, what do you need?!" He was slowly losing his patience with the prince from the future.

"I-I was hoping you would help me look for mother. You won't get any time with her until she gets time with me." He said with a sheepish grin.

Well, that was true. Olivia probably would hang out with her future son then her husband…okay maybe he was getting a little pessimistic but…

Chrom's eyes widened though when someone knocked his son down to the floor and rushed down the hallway.

"Oww…"

"Inigo!"

Chrom finally got out looking in the direction the jerk ran without apologizing to his son. Oh, he was going to get him for that.

"Chrom!"

The bluenette turned around to see Robin and Henry running toward him.

"What is it?"

"Chase that kappa down! He's got Shulk!"

"…What?"

"There's no time to ask questions! He's going to get away!"

"If he runs away, I can't kill him." Henry added as he helped Inigo up when Chrom failed to do so. "But kids should probably go back to their rooms to avoid seeing bloodshed."

"What?"

Robin didn't want to explain the situation, but it was starting to become the case. Every minute they wasted would give the kappa time to harm other people while he was giving them a wild goose chase.

* * *

The kappa was proving himself incredibly cunning toward the Smashers. The more people knew about his appearance, the more chaos that occurred in the mansion. Wolf's goal to keep it secret and warn Samus and Captain Falcon fell almost immediately when you had people like Robin shouting at everyone to catch the kappa who took Shulk hostage. Because many people in the hotel were just normal guests, they didn't know who Shulk was or what a kappa looked like therefore caused more confusion. Robin may have been a tactician, but she wasn't thinking things through for this particular situation (and Henry wasn't helping since he wanted to murder the kappa).

Wolf finally dropped the undercover act and just went full guns in with the outside forces circling the area to close off any escape routes. Not like it mattered because goblins and slave traders in general were escape artists.

Shulk wouldn't give up without a fight so by the time he dragged the seer to a hidden location below the hot springs, the bellboy lost precious time and people were looking for him. Shulk yelped as he was thrown into a cage where animals were kept in and locked tight.

"You stay there and keep your mouth shut." The kappa growled as he looked at his assistance. There were supposed to be four goblins but there were only three of them. One of them was supposed to meet up with him and get away but from their sources, the idiot got defeated by going after the angel target and arrested. He would be interrogated and they would be found out so they needed to act now or make some bargaining of some sort to even make it out in one piece.

Shulk was too weak to move around that well. Even when he crawled to the cage, the bars were too sturdy to remove. Looking around at the other cages, he gasped when he heard a familiar voice crying.

"M-Ms. Olivia?"

"S-Shulk?"

It was indeed the pink haired dancer. The poor woman was in the cage in front of him. She was apparently caught in the middle of changing so she only had a towel around her. It was awful that she was put in that situation. Looking around, there were other women in the cages. All of them had pointy ears. Perhaps they were Hylians or perhaps they were simply elves. Whatever the case, Shulk was the only guy there and it was…rather embarrassing to be caught this easily.

_Come on Shulk think! If you can't handle the physical stress, you use your brain!_

Shulk sat back and tried his best to come up with a plan. The one thing he came up with was too risky and he did not want to be put in the same situation again, but the goblins didn't seem too bright. When they came back, he would risk his life so the ladies wouldn't be involved.

_Uhh…Rob…hurry up…the drug is still in effect and it will make my plan backfire._

* * *

Pit hated how the two were locked up in their own room while the happening was occurring outside. Wolf had the entire place shut down and had other bounty hunters cooperate with him. They weren't going to leave anytime soon…yet…

"I wish we could do something to help…but Lady Palutena locked the door with her magic."

"Does she really think that lock will keep us in?" Dark Pit asked as he went to the door and tried to kick it down…only to be sent backwards onto the bed. "Gahh!"

"Yeah, that's what happens. Look, we're stuck here, but we can try to find a way to assist them."

"Don't see how. The windows are shut too, are they not?"

The angel was looking at the window. If he was good with magic like any other angel would, he could sneak some advice in to the Smashers but…

"We could always try getting out through the vent up there." Pit said with a laugh as he pointed to the air vent in the upper portion of the room. "Lady Palutena wouldn't close that area off."

"Fat chance. You're too big to fit. Maybe if you were 8-bit you could crawl right through, but as you are now, I don't see that happening."

"H-Hey! It's worth a shot! Just help me out."

"And if you get stuck, what am I suppose to do? Poke you in the butt until you get in or maybe I should pull your pants down and have some fun."

Pit grumbled at the suggestion. "Now who's the idiot? You wouldn't be able to reach since you can't fly."

"…Oh yeah…"

The two awkward angels looked up at the vent and sighed. This was going to take a while…

* * *

Eventually Wolf got most of the Smashers to be on the look out for Shulk and the missing girls. Chrom was frantic worried sick over his wife who was one of the missing. Even if Robin comforted her friend, he wasn't going to stop panicking. The same applied to Lucina who was freaking out on the inside but kept a stoic face compared to Inigo who was on the verge of a breakdown. Henry had a suggestion after searching for an hour without any success.

"What if they were hiding in the water? We can drain the water out or send it underground to drown them. Oh I love that."

"Henry, that sounds stupid…" Robin grumbled. "Why would they hide underground where they would suffocate if we kept the search party like this? Its counterproductive to them."

Rob thought about the idea and turned to Palutena who was searching with them. "What do you think Palutena?"

"I wouldn't put it past the goblins to do that." Palutena admitted. "They favor their lives over their captives and would probably suffocate them when the going gets tough."

"Wolf, should we ask Circe to drain the water?"

Wolf liked the idea (and so did Sonic because that meant he could zoom around the area more easily and agreed. The Goddess of Magic didn't like this idea one bit. She could whine all she wanted about losing customers if the hot springs were out of commission but with the slave trading happening now, she would lose her business therefore she had to comply.

Circe's magic was incredibly power. No technology was needed to drain the water in all the hot spring but she wasn't going to make it magically disappear though. She created huge containers full of water and transferred the boiling water over to magical containers. She nearly passed out (but Inigo caught her easily and smirked at how awesome he was being) from the transfer.

"Hurry up…I do not want the containers leaking out."

"Oh you have done enough for us." Wolf snarked as he turned to the Smashers. "Start searching every hot spring now for any entrance! Sniff them out and bring them to the open!"

* * *

The goblins were panicking now as they felt the heat above them leave. They were indeed underneath the hot springs and they were close to being found out. The bellboy bit his finger trying to figure out where they should go. There were only so many places they could leave.

"You three, we don't have that much time. Just take the people who will bring us the most profit and leave. We can't have everything now because our plan is ruined."

They all agreed to this. Shulk saw this as an opportunity especially since the goblins thought he was important. He just had to get their attention away from Olivia who they intended to grab and run off with. Now was his chance when one of the goblins went up to his cage. It was now or never.

"W-Where are we going?" He questioned. He wasn't good at faking innocence given he was terrified of what would happen if the Smashers didn't find him.

"What does it look like Hom boy? We're talking you far away from here. Hope you enjoy life as a slave."

Shulk didn't say anything and instead as he suddenly jumped into the goblin's arms surprising him.

"…Then what are you waiting for? Take me only."

"Huh?!"

"You'll get away and…have more money if you sell a Smasher. You won't get much from a dancer who already is pregnant with her second child."

The goblins must not have noticed that when they abducted her. That must have been the reason why Olivia didn't show up with the Smashers and relaxed with them. Her belly was slowly becoming more apparent. It also explained why she was so scared. She feared for her child and held her belly.

"You won't get away with that many ladies…just take me…I'm worth it."

Normally Shulk would make jokes like this at Smash Brothers Mansion to get Samus' attention but now…it just sounded like he was asking for it. Olivia looked toward the blonde horrified at what his intentions were. The kappa glared at the boy before giving the orders.

"Fine! We don't have time for this. Tie him up and lets get going. We'll leave these girls to rot."

The Smashers will find them by then. Shulk needed to stall for time. These goblins from just observing them were followers that spoke with their genitals rather than their brains. The kappa was smarter, so it would be harder to fool him. Shulk still had the drug inside him and one wrong mistake and he would be done for.

They had no problem slapping a collar on Shulk's neck and leading him away into another tunnel. Olivia called out for Shulk, but he didn't turn back. Hopefully Chrom would save his wife…

The tunnels were dark but the demons could see rather well. It was just Shulk that had a hard time adjusting. Because of that though, he had the advantage to play dirty. Multiple times he would stop and rub his butt against the goblin walking behind him. It disgusted him but the intention was to get them to make as many stops as possible. The goblin was obviously uncomfortable especially with the kappa yelling at him to keep moving.

Shulk would then pretend to trip on a rock in an attempt to allow the goblin behind him to get a good view of his back.

"What the hell are you doing? Hurry up!"

The seer was forced back up and forced to walk behind the kappa now. He flinched feeling the kappa tug at the collar but he wasn't going to lose this game. He stuck his ass out toward the goblins as he tried his best to imitate how Samus would walk when she was hitting on the guys unintentionally. It was working as he noticed they were drooling. They got to a bigger area that was probably in the back of the hotel when the goblins finally stopped causing the kappa to growl.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry boss, I can't take it anymore. He's too much." The goblin hummed.

"You will not touch-hey!"

The goblins were strong and had no problem pinning their boss against the wall while they had their way with the captive. Shulk chuckled at how his plan was working…but he didn't have much to do but stall for time. He flinched when the third goblin grabbed at his boxers and ripped it off o him exposing the rest of his naked body now. He felt his cheeks turn red in shame knowing there wasn't much he could do.

"Boss, we have time. It won't take long."

"Idiot, this is what this boy wants! His friends will find him!"

The goblins had no problem slamming the kappa into the wall temporary dazing him. They all surrounded Shulk next though who shivered when one grabbed his shoulder and forced him on his knees. He yelped seeing their dicks being shoved out and pushed in front of him.

"You're being a needy slut. Why don't you do us a favor and help us out before we leave? You'll be doing this more often."

He really was stuck wasn't he?

_Crap…I really screwed up…dammit Rob, hurry up before I…_

* * *

"Pit…"

"I'm sorry Pittoo if you're looking at my butt for a while but-"

"Please don't tell me we're lost."

"N-No…I see light at the end of the air vent!"

"Fucking idiot! You said that 500 times! I'm sick of looking at your ass!"

"But it's a great ass though. Besides I only said it like thirteen times."

"You know what? I'm going to crawl back into the cozy room and let the idiots do their job. Besides, I hear your stomach growling. You're going to fart soon and it's not going to be pretty."

"H-Hey! It's not that bad…and I didn't eat that much…okay…stop Pittoo…I feel hurt now…I'm not Wario."

To sum it up, the two have been wondering the air vent for a while. Pit often hit a dead end wall resulting in the two having to move back multiple times. Both were exaggerating how many times they had to backtrack and the space was cramped meaning they had to crawl backwards. They weren't Solid Snake so something like this was difficult. Dark Pit was just getting tired cursing at how lame this idea was from the start. If he were the leader though it would have been a different story. Now he didn't know which way was back and he didn't want to die a horrible death in the air vent due to suffocation and his head constantly hitting Pit's booty when he stopped. He almost did this time too when Pit gasped.

"What now? Another dead end?"

"No, there's finally an exit outside of the hotel."

"Great now get your ass moving!"

Pit took it literally started to shake it back and forth. The dark angel responded by shoving Pit so hard that the air vent fell out and Pit dropped out screaming. Dark Pit only cared about the fresh air…but then he realized that they were in an underground cave.

"What the hell Pit…we're not even outside!"

Looking down though, he gasped at what he saw. The white angel ended up landing on top of another goblin. This saved Shulk's ass though who was on the verge of giving up.

"Well damn, we found him before everyone else." Pittoo mumbled. However the realization was sinking in. He and Pit did not bring a weapon because they were dead set on getting out of the room. Oh they were screwed…or at least Pit was if he stayed up there and watched. "Pit!"

"Oww…where…am I?"

Pit looked around and noticed he was sitting on something hard. His face turned blue as his reaction was to get up and step on the person's crotch causing the goblin to scream in pain hearing something crack. Pit turned around to see the other two goblins that were still holding onto Shulk.

"Oh not this crap again…two goblins and you fuckers are…" Pit's expression darkened. "…I'm saying this right now, you better get away from him before you feel an angel's wrath."

Pit's overall tone of voice was threatening that even if he was weaponless, the goblins released Shulk and stepped back.

"Ehhh…"

"Y-You are the one who got our friend in the hotel!"

Pit walked forward causing the goblins to move back. However there was one thing Pit wasn't paying attention too. Dark Pit's warning from above was too wait when Pit was hit by a blast of water sending him into the ground.

"Garhhh!"

"PIT!" Shulk and Dark Pit called out.

The kappa was furious at what he was seeing. One goblin was down for the count screaming bloody murder for his broken genitals while the other two were cowering in fear with their dicks exposed in the open losing any erection they had just now.

"Of all the damn things…if you dumb goblins just followed my advise, we would have made off with the Hom and the dancer…but you took the bait and we only have the Hom and now the Smashers already found us." He growled. "But luckily they are weaponless. Take them too."

Dark Pit had to do something. He had no weapon but he had to do something. The goblins had to put their cocks back into their small boxers to look less pathetic. Shulk was by Pit's side who took the full blow of the scald attack. His back was dark red from the attack and the yukata he wore was burned off exposing his wings. If he took another attack from the back, his wings could be burned off.

"P-Pit, hang in there."

"…I'm fine…" Pit growled. "I just wished I had a weapon…"

The kappa smirked seeing sweat trickle down the angel's face. One good back attack and he was already weak. If he played his cards right, he would have two angels. He just had to get the other one down from the vent, but it shouldn't be too hard if he threatened this one.

"Shulk can you move?"

"Unfortunately…no…that drug is still in me…"

"Honestly these goblins are disgusting." Pit growled. "You're going to have to go through me if you want to get any slave trading done!"

"With pleasure." The kappa hummed as he revealed his sharp claws. Pit noticed the goblins closing in from behind him. This wasn't looking too good but…

"PITTOO!"

Immediately Pittoo jumped down and spin kicked one of the goblins' behind Pit sending him flying into another. He hummed seeing them get tangled up in each other.

"And that's how you take out a boss." Dark Pit smirked.

"They're just the mooks." Pit corrected as Pittoo joined by the angel's side. "The boss is that ugly turtle."

"I am a kappa!" The kappa shouted but was ignored.

"I think Bowser would be offended with what you just said."

"I know, but anyway, this is the plan. I need to move Shulk out of the way. Can you distract the turtle? I'm certain Lady Palutena and the others will show up by the time we're done here."

"Heh, of course." Pittoo smirked. "You can't do anything without me. Now watch and learn."

The kappa shot water from his mouth causing the angels to dodge it. Pittoo charged him with no weapon. The kappa assumed that this was just a fake out and had no problem charging the dark angel but unlike Pit, Pittoo knew how to use his bare fists and kicks in battle. As the light angel grabbed Shulk by the shoulder trying to drag him across the area (and failing given how heavy Shulk was despite being naked), the red eyed angel just dodged his attacks. He hopped into the air and leapfrogged over the kappa causing him to fall on his back and get a good bottom view of the dark angel. However because he was wearing a yukata, he wasn't going to see much.

"Catch me if you can." Dark Pit taunted as he attempted to run toward the other cave areas. The kappa shot at him with scald water. The dark angel leaped over the water if it didn't miss entirely. "Too slow! Come on!"

Pit managed to get Shulk in the cave area where Shulk was dragged on. He ordered the blonde to stay where he was or to even crawl back to where he came from since help would come from that way.

"Wait Pit…they'll get you."

"I'll be fine. You should be worried about yourself and how to actually beat the turtle."

"…It's a kappa…"

"Whatever, I got to go."

Pit charged in just as the goblins were getting up and followed up with a kick to their face. He had some nasty kicks as well and once the goblins were on the ground, he stomped on their crotches causing them to scream in agony.

"You'll never make babies again!" The angel declared.

"GAHHHH! MONSTER!"

"Oh I'm the monster huh?"

The angel had no problem constantly kicking them in the face before focusing on his twin. Pittoo was exhausted from how long they were in the air vent and it was starting to show. The kappa hummed seeing him stop in his place to catch his breath.

"Darn…gameplay mechanics work even in a fanfiction…" The dark angel complained as he glared at the kappa that fired another shot of hot water. Pit was fast enough to tackle the kappa to deflect the angle of the attack onto the ceiling causing the area to shake. The white angel saw a piece of debris fall and it was heading straight for his twin.

"Pittoo!"

The angel charged toward his twin, caught him and got them both to the ground when the debris smashed onto the floor. The kappa used this opportunity to yell at his goblins to get up despite their pain. The kappa was going to use a technique that would wear him out, but he didn't care. He would catch these annoying angels who were ruining his plans.

"How about this?"

The kappa knew some extreme water bending as the water took the form of a salamander and rushed toward the twins. They weren't fast enough to dodge it and were engulfed into the water raised in the air.

"Hah! Angels can breathe in space but they can't hold their breath!" He announced. "Enjoy your drowning."

Shulk realized what was happening and tried to stand up. The drug still was in effect and he fell back to the ground.

_Dammit! Why am I so useless now! They need my help!  
_

The kappa did not intend to drown them as he had the salamander crawl toward the goblins before releasing them. The angels gasped for air when released but they weren't free yet especially since the angry goblins were over them. They wouldn't react on time before they were both pummeled toward the ground.

"That's it! Keep them there and tie them up! They aren't getting away. I'll search for that Hom boy. He couldn't have had gotten far."

Shulk's face paled realizing that they were all screwed.

_Think Shulk! Think of something…no…I don't have the Monado with me. I can't do anything unlike them…I'm useless._

Shulk yelped when he felt something tap his shoulder. He thought it was the kappa or the goblins…but was surprised at who was the first Smasher to make it through the tunnel.

"K?"

The Villager smiled as he walked into the open. Pit and Pittoo were down for the count with the goblins on top of him. Pit struggled to knock them off but they grabbed onto his wings and pushing it down causing his entire body to freeze up. Compared to Pittoo though who was feeling uncomfortable, Pit was in obvious pain when his wings were touched.

"What's this? It's almost like your wings are broken."

Pit snarled at the goblin that was yanking the feathers off his wings as they kept him down. If he only had a weapon…

"What are you doing here kid?"

Kid? Looking up the two angels saw K walking toward them rather happily.

"K, get away!" Pit shouted. Even if the kid creeped him out, this kid needed to back off.

K's response though was to plant a sapling in front of the kappa and water it confusing the enemies. Out came a tree surprising them. K continued to smile as he got out his axe…

"I like kappa's. They have great voices. Will your voice be great as I cut you down?"

The kappa yelped as the Villager tried to decapitate him on the spot. He tried to shoot water at him…but that's apparently what the Villager wanted. The Villager took out a bottle (that was meant for a fairy) and the scalding water into the bottle. The Villager then put it away happily.

"That's my souvenir for Isabelle. Now you're going to the museum."

The screaming was so loud that the scene was almost comical with the Villager chasing the goblins off of the angels. The kappa was terrified that a little kid absorbed his attack with an axe to grind. Pittoo recovered quickly to assist the captain, but that was when support started coming in.

"THORON!"

A blast of lightning shot through the air and hit the enemies did on. Shulk's eyes dazzled seeing his "hero" appear from the shadow exhausted from all that running.

"Rob…" Shulk mumbled weakly. He was safe…they were safe.

"I made it on time." Rob said with a smile. "But it looks like K got here first. What a weird kid…to think he was the one that found the entrance."

"Where are the others?"

"They're getting the other ladies out…as for the Goddess of Light though…"

A powerful light beamed into the room nearly hitting the kappa in between his eyes. There was full intention of killing him. The angel twins cheered seeing the Goddess of Light appear before them although she wasn't happy.

"…I thought I told you to stay in the room." Was the first thing she said upon seeing the condition her angels were in. "Do you two enjoy making me worry?"

"Lady Palutena, we could handle ourselves!" Pit said rather quickly but as he tried to stand up, the wound in his back hit him at full force causing him to fall to his knees. "Gahhh!"

"Pit, don't move." Dark Pit warned him. "Palutena, his back and his wings…"

"I'll get you two out. Although, I want to handle those who harm my angels first." Palutena stood in front of her angels along with Rob who joined her side. "Rob, I think I'm asking too much when I say we take them down before Wolf gets to collect the bounty."

"Of course my lady." Rob hummed as he finished charging up his lightning spell again. "I will not be caught off guard twice."

The Villager got bored with chasing after the goblins and the kappa though. He couldn't use his axe after the tree was knocked down by Rob's spell so he just got on Lloid and road back toward the Smashers happily.

"You did good K." Palutena said with a smile.

"Oh I know. I scared them to death."

_I bet you fucking did._ Rob thought darkly to himself seeing himself going in the back where Shulk was now. He needed to focus his train of thought. Even though Shulk was trying to cover himself, it was obvious what these demons did to him. Pit and Pittoo should not have been here before them, but their appearance saved Shulk. If they did not stall, they would have gotten away and that was fact. These angels are lifesavers, and now he would repay them.

The goal was to bring these demons alive…but Rob was out for blood. Palutena not so much, but she didn't seem to notice that the negative energy around the white haired tactician was gathering at an enormous rate.

Palutena hovered in the air and shot balls of light in their direction. They stood no chance against the Goddess of Light given how the kappa's attempts at defending himself proved inefficient especially when the water magic constantly shattered at the light. Rob would follow up with shooting Thoron. The goblins would get hit and eventually end up on the ground with their hands up begging for surrender. The kappa in comparison would try to get in up and personal instead only to be meant by a force field that sent him flying into the wall. Attacking a Goddess head on was a bad idea especially since her powers were not limited outside of Smash.

"I think that's a good beat down." Palutena said with a smile as she turned her back on the kappa to focus on her angels. "Hopefully you two learned your lesson."

Pit was about to apologize but Dark Pit noticed the negative aura around Rob.

"Rob?"

"…I'm not done yet though." Rob admitted his voice sounding demonic. Palutena's eyes widened realizing too late that Rob's aura was tainted. "Goetia."

The kappa screamed as a powerful dark spell engulfed him and sucked the life force. Rob smirked seeing the pain looked the demon was giving him as he casted the spell twice.

"Gahhh! Stop! Please! I give up! I'm sorry! ARGGHHHHHH!"

Rob chuckled because he wasn't done casting. His body was glowing a critical color. "Checkmate!" He smacked the kappa again with a powerful spell stronger than the last. His scream was even louder.

The question was why didn't Palutena stop him? She was…honestly terrified with what Rob was doing. They surrendered and even if they were despicable demons, they would be given true justice. Rob was just going to murder the. The Villager was enjoying this as much as the white haired tactician. Shulk stood up, the drug finally wearing off on him as he charged toward Rob and embraced him from behind.

"Stop!" He cried out catching Rob off guard. "That's enough Robin. I'm fine…you know that…don't let your anger get the best of you…don't let that monster come back."

Rob snarled at the Monado boy, his body growing a familiar purple color, but it immediately disappeared when the taller boy held him harder.

"…Shulk…is this honestly okay? In my world, we leave no prisoners."

"Please stop…" He begged. "I'm fine now. Honest."

Rob closed his book. If he used it one more time, the book would have broke and he didn't want to go buy another one. Goetia was hard to fine and only inside Smash Brothers would it magically recharge itself. The Villager was the only one disappointed especially seeing the kappa was barely breathing. Footsteps could be heard in the cave as the other Smashers started to arrive.

"Pit? Dark Pit?"

The Smashers were confused on why these two angels were here. They were locked in their room right? The angels realized they had a lot of explaining to do. Wolf didn't care as he ordered the arrest of the goblins on the spot, injuries be damned.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 10070 words.**

**Li: Mood whiplash. **

**Me: Intentional because it's a comedy with really dark scenes and adding more of the Kid Icarus/Disgaea headcanon back into some of the one-shots. Notes!**

**1\. Just an FYI, Douglas is Captain Falcon's name. **

**2\. Something I made obvious in the Disgaea headcanon universe (the 1****st**** timeline) is that angels hate goblins with a passion as much as demons. The Devil's Thrill also revolves around how vial the goblin race is in this universe. They raid, murder and rape their targets and since they steal a lot of stuff in the galaxy, they just happen to find a gender bender drug making gender pointless but also why they are so effectively able to reproduce. Pit's hate is justified given how evil they are and it extends to Palutena who loathes them and Ganondorf who finds them deplorable because of their lack of honor. **

**3\. I'll finally admit that you can't really tell physically if a man is a virgin (fails Yaoi101 so many years ago). You can only tell by how they act when they're having sex. If they show a lot of insecurities apparently that's how you can tell a man is a virgin and if they say they are, they're probably lying. If they keep quiet about it, then it's true. In Shulk's case, just being touched and him being uncomfortable would be a sig. you're basically playing mind games.**

**4\. If you don't already know, a kappa is a Japanese demon found in pond areas. I felt it was perfect to be at a hot spring resort. Sometimes kappas can be harmless and just lift up girl's kimonos but at their worse they kidnap children and rape woman. That's why I chose a kappa as a slave trader since he could bend water magic. If the battle lasted longer (and I admit it would have but once Palutena is in the battle, no demon can actually best her) the hot spring water would have been used against him. **

**5\. I'm implying that Pit's wings are different than Dark Pit's specifically the real reason why Pit can't fly and why Dark Pit could with some magic. The wings are implied to be broken and they hurt when touched. Dark Pit in contrast was a clone created and has no broken bones. **

**6\. I didn't really want to steal the names that people had for the eight Villagers. I liked the idea Challenge Approaching had on tumblr but I'm going to have my own version. **

**I. K (Killager but you don't know his real name so its just K. Of course I'm thinking K's real name is simply Kidd or an outright reference to _K Project_)**

**II. Pink (the pink one)**

**III. Ed (the yellow one as a reference to _Ed, Edd and Eddy_)**

**IV. Fiona (reference to _Haunting Ground_ and a flower name given the turnip obsession) **

**V. Doug (a reference to _Rune Factory 4_ and an inside joke of being named Duck) **

**VI. Shion (_Higurashi_ reference to the crazy one with the small eyes) **

**VII. Ace (the handsome one)**

**VIII. Phyllis (I liked the idea of Dr. Phillager but I want a real name)**

**7\. Robin's custom moveset shows that yes he can use other dark magic like Goetia. Probably not a good idea because even if Grima is gone for good, it could still probably come back if both Robins aren't careful. **

**This is part 2. Part 3 is already done but needs editing. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


	3. Remove Pants

**Hot Spring Galaxy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. ****I only own the interpretation of the Goddess of Magic Circe.******

**Summary: Master Hand finally caves in and allows Rosalina and Palutena to take the Smashers (and some assist trophies) to the Hot Spring Galaxy for some relaxation. Pit declares nothing is going to ruin the mood, but oh does fate love to make things difficult.**

**Pairing: Pit/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena and Male Robin/Shulk with hints of Magnus/Pit, Chrom/Olivia, ****Morgan/Lucina, Link/Midna, Shadow/Lyn and Henry/Female Robin******

**Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive of Our Own)**

**Genre: Romance, Suspense, Humor and Drama **

**Warning: Swearing, yaoi with a lot of gay jokes, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

**Twincest again is censored on this website. This is a three part fanfic each focusing on a different pairing. The galaxy name implies that its part of Mario Galaxy rather than being the Fire Emblem Awakening DLC scramble, so no Risen will show up but…enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Remove Pants (Just not on this website. Go to Archive of Our Own for the Pitcest. You'll just get a strip tease here)

* * *

Palutena was glad that things settled down finally with getting the slave traders arrested and taken away where they would face true justice. Despite being the Goddess of Light, she had no power over searching for the slave ring. Angels were fortunate as long as they stayed in her realm, but the minute they stepped out, there was no guarantee that they would make it back if goblins captured them. They are strong enough to fend for themselves but goblins play dirty when capturing their targets. She just wished this didn't happen in a galaxy Pit really wanted to go to, and she and Rosalina were stuck specifically reporting the problem to Master Hand who obviously threw a fit and demanded everyone to come back immediately. Crazy Hand convinced his brother to let them stay one more day.

Rosalina didn't really listen to Master when he said one more day. The goal was to stay there for a week and things were chaotic because of the incident on the first day. Once things settled down though, everyone was able to finally enjoy themselves. The one thing they couldn't do now was go into the hot springs. The battle messed up the temperature of the water if it didn't drain the water out entirely. This meant it would take a couple of days to put the water back in along with getting the temperature right (and this meant the place would need to be cleaned anyway). Any hopes of relaxing until the last day was gone but luckily there were indoor baths too (just not as big and they were separated by gender). This was good for Ganondorf who could go late at night and sit in the sauna without Palutena all over him. She would find a way though…

…Except the day when Ganondorf expected Palutena to ruin his quiet time, she never showed up. This honestly worried him unless she was respecting his wishes to be alone. This was never the case though as she enjoyed trolling him.

As he got out of the sauna in his Wind Waker yukata, he heard a voice on the bottom floor. Most of the Smashers had their rooms on the upper floors. Only the reception desk was downstairs along with the bar and a few places to play games. He heard shouting and he knew that it was the Goddess of Light. Palutena was known for keeping a calm persona in all situations especially in front of Pit. As he walked toward the voices, he could tell that it didn't take much for her to lose her temper like a certain God of the Skies.

"How dare you say that about him! Take it back!"

"Look Palutena, I'm just telling the truth, he's dangerous and you should use your powers to get rid of him. What you're doing now is leading him into a false sense of security. He will cause you more pain in the future."

Ganondorf stopped as he heard the Goddess of Magic. He closed his eyes as he sighed in defeat. It was true that he probably shouldn't be around Palutena. She was a divine being of goodness and he was the demon king of evil. It was a forbidden love that would not end well when this tournament was over. He knew this yet…

"Pit needs him!"

"Your angel does not need a clone."

He blinked. So these two Goddesses weren't talking about him after all? Man he was becoming arrogant. If Palutena realized that he heard the conversation and he confessed, she would be laughing at him nonstop. This wasn't a laughing matter though if they were talking about the dark angel.

"You do not understand Pit. He's been a lonely angel all of his life! Pittoo is the companion he needs to be whole."

"He was already whole before the copy was created. There are other angels in your realm your angel can befriend. What, just because he's socially inept that you think a replica of himself will solve his issue?!" Palutena was going to curse Circe out even more but the raven haired Goddess continued from there. "Why are you keeping a replica alive. We all know how wrong it is to create a replica of a being dead or alive! If they're dead, you're only replacing them for something that cannot come back. If they're alive, that makes it worse. You're cutting that angel's power in half and do no justice to the replica who is tied to the life of the original. I have witnessed that your angel will do anything to protect his clone, but there's no point! If he dies, they both die!"

"Pit is not weak if Pittoo is around him. Pit always gives 100% in battle and the both of them together give 200%. And…" She glared at the Goddess of Magic who was looking right past her trying to veer into her soul that was conflicted. "I have cheated death successfully for Pit…and I will do the same for Pittoo. I will find a way to sever their bond so Pittoo will not die if Pit were to bit the dust. That way, he will be obligated to do what he wants instead of what he has to in order to stay alive."

"You don't understand the problem." Circe repeated as she folded her arms irritated. "A clone disturbs the balance in the world. When the Underworld army was replicated, more people were killed then intended and that messed the whole magic flow up. By keeping that clone alive, you are causing a disturbance whether you like it or not. He takes up resources like everyone else and is a waste of space. If you cannot realize the problem yourself, I will report to the other Gods."

"I would like to see you report to Helios and see how he reacts!" Palutena dared. "He'll probably fry you like he did your other siblings in his rampage. He would have probably done that without us important Gods."

"Oh look at you putting yourself on a high pedestal because daddy is the ruler of all the Gods and he loves you so much he'll let you do whatever you want even kill his brother and keep replica to disturb the balance! Lady, my logic makes more sense then your position and he's going to have to go."

This entire time, Ganondorf was feeling enraged at this conversation. Insult him all you want for being evil, but Dark Pit despite his name and appearance…was a good kid at the end of the day. Shaming him for what he cannot control was deplorable. So deplorable that Ganondorf made himself known to the two bickering Goddesses to side with Palutena.

"Ganny?"

"Are you kidding me the Demon King was here? That's another problem with you. You claim to remain a virgin Goddess and then the one guy you decide to fall for is an evil monster!"

"Don't talk to Ganondorf like that!" Palutena shouted.

"…You can." Ganondorf told Palutena shocking her.

"But Ganny…"

"However, this replica talk about Dark Pit…unacceptable." He continued surprising the beautiful Magic Goddess. "From what you have said, anyone who is created does not deserve to live. This extends to not only "replicas" which you give a vague definition of what they are but this would apply to any robotic being or those created by your magic."

"What."

"Goddess of Magic, as your name implies, you can create an army yourself. To do this, you need a spell to do so, but the spell has to originate from somewhere and the materials needed have to come from something. I wouldn't be surprised if you used the souls of humans to create an army of men to attract more customers here."

Circe wanted to punch the King of Evil in the face, but Ganondorf would win in a fist fight when compared to her skinny frame. Palutena in her anger didn't realize the hypocrisy that was apparent with Circe's complaining.

"Your conflict with the Goddess of Light is not of my concern. What you think of my relationship with her is also not of your concern. You can badmouth us for the truth in our relationship. However, I will not let you soil the name of Dark Pit just because you do not appreciate that like Pit, he is a living being who lives by his own accord and is happy with what he does. Divine beings that try to dictate the way he lives will be shot down. If you try to kill him, he will get you and will have Pit and the Goddess of Light backing him up, but no this. You harm not just Dark Pit, but Pit as well and you will answer to the King of Evil. It is an honor for these two angels to have my respect and I will not have them be disrespected. Remember that."

Circe's eyes widened at the speech. Palutena was just amazed at how Ganondorf was giving them for free and surprisingly her one time too many during this vacation. He turned his back and headed back upstairs to where his room was, but he made sure to grab the green haired Goddess by the hand and drag her upstairs away from the spiteful Goddess of Magic.

As they made it to their room in silent, Palutena finally asked the question that she wanted to ask downstairs.

"You respect my angels?"

Ganondorf sighed as he sat on the bed feeling a migraine coming on.

"I respect you Goddess of Light and that respect will extend to those two angels even if Pit…is not the smartest tool in the shed. However, I respect his fighting prowess that he had demonstrated in Brawl."

"And what about Pittoo?"

"He's a lot like me in more ways than one." He chuckled. "And my admiration for you has gone up for you now that I know there is no favoritism between those two angels."

"Hmm?"

"If you intend to break all the rules and allow a replica to have a separate life from his original, then I will assist you when we get back to the mansion. We can ask the Queen of the Cosmos for assistance."

"You mean you'll…"

Ganondorf glanced at the Goddess of Light. The fight she had brought her mood down making her expression seem like someone important to her was killed and she didn't know how to grieve. Just saying he would assist though caused a real smile to appear on her lips. He smirked seeing it. Now, he knew that he won the battle between them if he could get her to be honest as she hugged him and declared her love for him if it meant the angel twins could be separate from each other. Then again, it didn't hurt to have people in Smash that were the closest thing he had to a family for a while…

Of course Ganondorf continued smirking at something Palutena didn't notice. Since they were next door to the angel twins, their presence would have been apparent, but the lack of angel aura made it obvious the two snuck off somewhere. Probably to the hot springs and if Palutena noticed, she would not be a happy woman.

* * *

Pit felt like his dream vacation was ruined. Dark Pit made it impossible for him to enjoy the springs on the first day, they were targeted by the slave ring just by being a "rare" angel species that visited the resort and most of the activities have been limited because of the arrests and investigations. They only had one more day left and Pit didn't get to have fun with the dark angel. Luckily for them, they were able to sneak out in the middle of the night (by going through the window so they wouldn't have to deal with the main entrance where Palutena and Circe were fighting. Not like they would know they were arguing at that moment) of the last day to go into the hot spring. No one was in but them, so they were able to enjoy the springs as long as they wanted. If they both fainted, they would be screwed though.

"Pit, you still mad?" Dark Pit asked him as he swam over to his twin.

"Pittoo, Lady Palutena locked us in our room when the incident happened. We could not join in the battle and be badass! And then we couldn't go into the hot springs for the next couple of days! That was absolute hell!"

"Look on the bright side. We got to eat, watch a lot of anime and I beat your ass at table top tennis."

"But…hot springs…"

"You're in one now. Enjoy it before we get kicked out and sent back to our rooms. If we're caught by that Goddess of Magic, Palutena will probably spank us for leaving."

"Uhh…don't remind me. Her spankings hurt…"

Dark Pit used the opportunity of Pit moping around to cling to the light angel. He hated how Pit did this to Magnus and did not care about his feelings. Now he would put his own weight on the angel and see how he feels. Pit reddened at how clingy Pittoo was being.

"…You wouldn't even let me have some fun with you in bed."

"Boring. I rather do it out in the open. It's what you wanted from the beginning though, right?"

"I…uh…"

He was speechless as his dark twin got off of him and dropped his boxers into the spring letting the light angel look at his body covered in the steam.

"Step three was to remove pants, right? I hope this is close enough."

Pit stared longingly at the red eyed angel as he went on his knees removing Pit's boxers underneath. Being exposed to the hot water caused Pit to yelp.

"You don't want to be loud. You don't want anyone coming out to see us."

"The only one who will be moaning my name is you Pittoo."

"That isn't my name."

Regardless of what they said, Pit finally got what he wanted from the vacation, so when they snuck back in when Wolf was patrolling (and noticing the obvious mess caused by someone causing him to howl) they were both satisfied.

* * *

"Farewell hot spring galaxy! You have done this angel justice!" Pit cried as the Comet Observatory flew away heading back to the Smash Brothers Realm.

"You're honestly crying? Man, you're so lame." Dark Pit grumbled as the angel started to sob the farther they got away from the hot springs.

Despite the rocky first day, the Smashers were able to enjoy their time at the hot springs. Yes Master Hand would be angry at them not returning sooner, but there was not much he can actually do to punish the two Goddesses except making them battle more at the most inconvenient times.

So while most of the Smashers were resting in silence with the Lumas sometimes bothering them, Rob searched the Comet Observatory for Shulk. He couldn't be found anywhere. Rosalina advised him to look into the gate.

Alone Shulk was with the Monado blade by his side. After what happened, he wouldn't let go of the Monado. While Olivia was frightened but didn't let the incident get her down, Shulk was traumatized and while he did a good job at hiding his feelings, the fact he carried Monado with him for the rest of the trip said a lot about his damaged psyche. His smiles were forced and fake now when the other Smashers confronted him. Master Hand would have a stern chat with him on how to handle his problem, but to Shulk it would only be a hassle. Something that could have been avoided happened because he let his guard down.

"Shulk, you doing okay?" Rob asked as he walked up toward the blonde at the top of the small platform. "You look like you haven't gotten enough sleep."

"I've seen better days." He responded without turning his back. Rob sighed as he took a seat right next to the Monado user. Both glanced at the stars in the vast galaxy. Shulk sighed gripping the Monado blade tighter.

"…This is ridiculous…" He mumbled. "I'm acting all paranoid now because of the vacation…"

"I made everyone worry and I still am because I can't go anywhere without the Monado now…if I just saw the future…I would have been able to stop myself…"

"It wasn't your fault Shulk."

"But…"

Rob shook his head in annoyance as he slapped Shulk's back almost having him fall off the galaxy. He yelped as he barely managed to keep his balance.

"What was that for?!"

"You need to stop worrying. You tell me to not think too much about losing matches in Smash. You shouldn't worry about needing assistance every now and then. You're only scaring people carrying Monado around."

"But it's different! For you, it doesn't matter in Smash! You're a tactician and even if a loss means the death of your allies, it doesn't matter in Smash!" Shulk had to say that twice to force his point across but the white haired tactician. "For me, I have the power to prevent these incidents! I let the Smash vibe get my guard down and I got caught. You and your sister were injured for my sake! And even if I could have escaped, those slave traders could have made off with your friend's wife and those other girls! How could I forgive myself?"

"You can forgive yourself. You're just guilt tripping yourself now."

Shulk growled realizing that Rob wasn't going to understand why he was upset and turned away from him folding his arms in frustration. Perhaps Rob should try harder to persuade him if telling him the truth wasn't going to work.

"Were you worried for me?" Rob asked changing the perspective of the argument. "You shouldn't be. I admit I got a little…beastly back there, but you won't have to worry about me doing that again."

Shulk this time blushed at remembering Rob specifically. It was Rob that came in when he was about to be assaulted, it was Rob that did all in his power to save him and the girls and it was Rob that in the end handled the kappa and goblins. Even though at the end he was acting too barbaric for his liking, the idea of being saved by someone he thought only saw him as an annoying rival was nice.

"You don't have to hide it. I'm very much prince charming in my world, so if you think of me like that, you can just tell me."

"…Is that why you're still single and Robin is the one married with a kid?"

"A kind gentleman like me must remember to remain pure and faithful to all the fair maidens." Rob snarked. He didn't like how he was starting to act like Virion and Inigo though. He wasn't even that successful if Virion could marry the wyvern rider Cherche. "Anyways, you're my friend, and I would do anything to keep you safe. I do it for free."

"…If you say so…" Shulk groaned. "…Hey…can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Until we get back to Smash Brothers Mansion…can you stay with me?"

Now it was Rob's turn to be surprised. "Of course. If it means that you won't carry Monado with you 24-7-hey!"

Shulk ended up pulling Rob closer and clinging to his arm. The white haired tactician slowly realized that the trauma Shulk suffered would last a while. He needed to take this seriously if he wanted to help his friend get over it.

"You'll be fine Shulk, I promise."

"I know…"

Shulk knew even if his heart still wasn't ready to stop beating although now it was for Rob's attention rather than the fear of what could have happened if someone took him. That was looking too much in the future and he didn't want to tell Rob something when he held the Monado in that moment. He foresaw a future where the two are together and he finally gets over the trauma of the incident. How far it was, he didn't know, but for now he was happy that he had Rob to himself until the Smashers got back to Smash Brothers Mansion.

* * *

**Me: Done with 4157 words. **

**Li: And the vacation comes to an end.**

**Me: Yep that means I have to either work on that really long one-shot or the other short ones I had ideas about but didn't want to do. Want the sex? Go to Archive of Our Own. Notes! **

**1\. Palutena specifically says in Uprising that Dark Pit is an unnatural being and should be eliminated. She changes her mind only after she realizes how useful he can be. Over time she comes to care for him like she does for Pit. Just because Palutena is fine with Pittoo now doesn't mean the other Gods/Goddesses are. Circe who is the Goddess of Magic would flip out specifically because he's unnatural. **

**2\. Ganondorf's respect for Dark Pit comes from a headcanon about Ganondorf from watching Ocarina of Time. Basically during the Forest Temple you have to fight Phantom Ganondorf who seems like a replica of the original Ganondorf. He has no will of his own and just serves as a boss. Dark Pit though is his own being who can think for himself and is rather intelligent. If Palutena babies Pit and he loves her as a mother, then Ganondorf is proud of Dark Pit as if Pittoo was his son because Dark Pit is more intelligent than the original (which says a lot but Pit is capable of being smart just as Dark Pit has his moments of being dumb). The entire family dynamic between the four isn't going to go well given how Ganondorf is still the Demon King who has killed many and Palutena can't stop Link from killing Ganondorf to save the world. Yes Ganondorf will come back to Smash after dying a couple more times but it doesn't change the fact that by having a family relationship that Pit's normally good relationship with Link would be cut off specifically because the two angels are starting to see him as a father figure they both did not have (Pit because he had crappy parents and Dark Pit because he does not have Pit's memory). **

**3\. I'm pretty sure Shulk can only see the future if it concerns people getting killed or injured because if he foresaw something like romantic love, then it would be too easy and he would try to avoid it. **

**Well that's a vacation for you. Technically long in the sense of how I write fanfic but its short enough that it can be read in one seating. Reviews are appreciated as I go work on other Smash one-shots instead of working on the one story that needs to be finished this month. Ja ne! **


End file.
